huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Taylor
Quinn Taylor is a minor character of the Hunters novels and a supernatural creature hunter who works for the ECCO. Biography Quinn was born in 1980. His sisters Lucy and Emily are twins and two years younger than him. He always had a very deep bond with his sisters when they were children and teenagers. When Lucy and Emily were transferred into werewolves in 1997, Quinn suffered a lot from the loss. They wanted to stay at their home but Lucy hurted her boyfriend Christopher which is why they decided to go with their pack and live in the woods. In Volume 1, Quinn amputates his own leg because he gets bitten by a vampire and doesn't want the poison to get farther into his body. Quinn dies in Volume 6 by the hand of the demon Azrael when he enters the headquarters and Quinn tries to attack him. Physical Appearance Quinn is of average height. He is very slim but has more strength than what he looks like. Quinn has heavy, black hair and brown eyes. His right leg is completely amputated and replaced by a prosthesis that was constructed by Evan Hayle and Connor Sparling. Career Quinn started his agent training in 1998 and graduated in 2003. He joined the ECCO because of his sisters and his wish to find a possibility to make them human again what he, in the end, does. Quinn's mentor was Colin Rider. Jobs and Work Behaviour Quinn is a good tracker and seeker, his fight abilities are about average. His weapon of choice is a shotgun. He is very ambitioned, determined and passionate when it comes to work. Most of the time, he is very submissive to his superiors, but if he thinks something is wrong he can act up. After his amputation, Quinn thinks that he is not good enough and wants to quit his job, but in the end he doesn't and learns to get along with his prosthesis. Operations * Fight against the vampires in the warehouse (vol.1) * Fight against Ronan (vol.1) * Final Showdown of Volume 1 * Search for Noah Fields after he breaks out (vol.3) * Search for Eric Dempsey (vol.3) * Fight against Liza Morris (vol.4) * Search for Vincent Beckett (vol.4) * Search for Henry Rigato (vol.5) * Search for Andrew Blayne's shadow soul (vol.5) * Fight against Sazael and his Shadow Souls (vol.5) * Final Showdown ofVolume 5 * Hunting Calice (vol.6) Kills * Unnamed Vampire (vol.1) * Sarah (vol.2) * Two unnamed werewolves (vol.2, with Lucy and Emily) * Laura (vol.5) * Unnamed Shadow Soul (vol.5) Personality Quinn has a strong personality and will and is also a brave person. He can be impulsive and does sometimes act without thinking, but when it comes to superiors and bosses he is quite submissive and calm. Quinn also strongly and passionately fights for his ideals and beliefs. Quinn would never betray his friends and is extremely loyal and reliable. He can be selfless, altruistic and helpful and seems to be a very socialized person. Quinn always feels better with other people around him and doesn't like being alone. He is tolerant and quickly opens up to strangers. Most of the time, Quinn believes in the good in people. After he loses his leg, Quinn also loses his trust into his own abilities and strength. He feels useless and inferior because he thinks his value for ECCO is reduced. Quinn needs a lot of time to get along with his handicap. Supernatural powers Quinn has a supernatural power of unknown source that expresses in his abilities getting better while his sisters are present. He has higher neurological and physical skills and better senses and his fighting quality is stronger and more wild. Relationships Lucy and Emily Taylor Lucy and Emily are Quinn's sisters who are two years younger than him. He has a very intense, deep bond with them with also expresses in the three being stronger and having better senses when they are together. Quinn suffered a lot when Lucy and Emily left White Falls and they were extremely sad after his death. Penny O'Neill Penny may have been Quinn's girlfriend or love interest as he was extremely shocked and screamed when Penny died. They have been seen together a few times. Olivia Morgan Quinn and Liv were friends and colleagues in the ECCO. He was also a trainee when she was in her first years and did his exams in 2003. Quinn and Liv sometimes have conflicts or small arguments as they are both impulsive and straight-forward persons, but they don't need much time to make peace. They work together as a good team and support each other. Liv and Quinn are known to always protect and save each other. When Quinn gets handicapped in Volume 1 because of his leg amputation, Liv helps him with finding into his new life and motivates him to keep up his work as an agent. She supports him in his training and never stops believing in him. The other way around, Quinn takes care of Liv when Zahira nearly dies in Volume 5 and protects her while she can't do it herself. Liv has big problems when Quinn dies in Volume 6. His death anniversary makes her cry and she visits his grave quite often. Caleb Navett Caleb has been a good friend of Quinn's since 1997. He was already part of the Jefferson Pack when Lucy and Emily joined the pack. Quinn asked Caleb to promise he would take care of the twins which Caleb, of course, promised. Quinn and Caleb trust each other and Quinn keeps Caleb's secret of being a werewolf when Caleb joins the ECCO. Quinn also refuses to take part in working at Caleb's case when they rate him dangerous. Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Hunters Category:ECCO Members Category:Agents Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Volume 6 Characters Category:Humans Category:Taylor Family